


bedroom hymns

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adult Number Five | The Boy, Aftercare, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom Number Five | The Boy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Strangulation, Sub Vanya Hargreeves, Subspace, Thumb-sucking, Vanya is a needy subby baby in this, this is my case for service top Five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: When Vanya had first approached Five about some wants she had for the bedroom, he wasn't exactly surprised.Their bedroom habits have steadily grown from a little roughness to certain rules and expectations.For Vanya to let go and have Five take over is more than just her being submissive. It's an exchange of power with someone she trusts and loves. It also soothes something in Five for him to finally take care of her, to express some control.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 24
Kudos: 136
Collections: Harcest Fall Festival: Fiveya Kinktober 2020





	bedroom hymns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lifeofsnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/gifts), [pacoca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacoca/gifts).



> gifting this to Casey, thank you for being super supportive! when i was nervous about aspects of writing this particular fic you made me feel so much better about it and gave me confidence to complete it. i'm also gifting this to Mae, thank you for your general sweetness and enthusiasm! your art regularly gives me life! i consider you both friends and i hope you like this!
> 
> just another lesbian writing daddy kink 😆 this fic ticks off multiple boxes for kinktober prompts.
> 
> please read the tags! this is a story about two adults in a loving relationship exploring and indulging in kinks in a safe way, but if anything tagged might potentially trigger or upset you, please don't read it.
> 
> title from the song by Florence + the Machine

Five is reading over a theoretical physics paper from some Columbia undergrad when Vanya suddenly plants herself in his lap. He keeps his eyes on said paper but places his hands on her hips, adjusting her against him the way he likes and knows she prefers. Their groins connect and she gives a little whimper, resting her head under his chin. Her hair tickles his throat but he doesn't mind. It's Vanya, he can endure the discomfort.

"Hi," she says sweetly, grinning up at him.

"Hi," he replies, pressing a kiss to her temple.

She wriggles against him, her thin sweatpants dragging down her hips a little, exposing bare skin that he can now feel against his own skin from his sweater riding up.

"Was there something you wanted?" he asks.

Vanya blushes, curling into his body like a cat. "Maybe," she says softly. A hand comes up to twist in the collar of his sweater.

Five shifts a little, shivering from her hot breath against his throat.

He arches an eyebrow, "What did you have in mind?"

She pulls her head back to stare up at him. A seductive smile spreading across her face, that smile of hers only he was privy to.

"Well, there was that thing that we talked about before…" she starts off confident but slowly her face turns redder and her voice softer, "And I wanted to try, if you wanted to?"

"Tonight?"

She nods.

Finally he puts the undergrad's paper down and raises Vanya's face up to his. She looks at him from under her lashes, doe eyes knowingly effecting Five. He holds her face between his thumb and forefinger, and her breath catches slightly. He presses his thumb over her lips, parting them slightly. She opens her mouth and takes in the tip, her cheeks hollowing as she sucks on his thumb.

"And this is what you want?" He presses his hips down against her and she whimpers quietly around his thumb. "Me to take control and be rough?" He slides his wet thumb out of her mouth. "Answer me, Vanya."

"Yes, Daddy, I want you to take control. I want you to be rough with me."

They're new to using that name during sex, but Vanya is definitely growing attached to it.

He hums, his hand softly drifting from her jaw to her neck. She tilts her head giving him more access. He wraps his hand around her neck and gently squeezes, making her stifle a moan.

He cocks his head to the side. "You like Daddy's hand around your pretty little throat?"

She rocks her hips up against his, moaning. _Yes, yes, she really does_. One of her small hands comes up and runs along his jawline, dragging him down for a filthy kiss. He kisses back with equal ferocity and eagerness.

A small whine falls from her lips as Five's hands drop away from her throat. He tuts at her then secures her in his lap before standing up. She holds on tight as he carries her to the bedroom, pinching her ass in his palm. The feel of his erection catching on her thigh sends a thrill of anticipation down her spine.

Vanya has long since gotten used to most people being taller and bigger than her but there's a certain delight she feels every time Five uses his height to his advantage. She loves how small and delicate and safe he makes her feel when he cages her in. It's a heady feeling the way he can so easily pick her up and maneuver her to his liking just like a doll.

She's deposited on the bed as soon as they enter the room. Five watches her as she swiftly removes her clothes, groaning when he sees that she hadn't been wearing any underwear. It seems to only incentivize him as he strips himself bare for her as well. The removal of his sweater rumples his expertly styled hair, making him appear a little boyish. Her heart tugs at the sight.

Five's mind is an age of fifty-nine and his body of about forty, but occasionally Vanya gets a hint of his thirteen year old self. It's in those glimpses of the boy she had known and loved and mourned that bring a torrent of emotions over her. An itch to possess and cling and protect.

That needy, clinging feeling overthrows her as she reaches for him, "Please."

He meets her halfway, taking her hands and raising them above her head. He looms over her, caging her to the bed with his body.

He arches an eyebrow, "Please what?"

"Please, Daddy."

A hand slides down her side, to the curve of her hip and then to her pussy. Five smirks at the slickness he finds between her folds. Her eyes slip shut as she wiggles beneath him, desperate for some friction.

Without warning, he slips two fingers inside. She jerks forward and her eyes flutter open again. He changes the position of his fingers and brings his thumb down hard on top of her clit, relishing the rattle in her throat. "Now nod your head if you're gonna be a good girl for Daddy."

Vanya nods, her pupils dilating, thighs restless.

His fingers pump and hook inside her tight walls. He knows she's enjoying it from the breathy moans she's making, but he knows what they would both enjoy more. He removes his fingers and runs his cock against her wet slit. He presses the tip to the bundle of nerves that she's aching for him to touch.

Five is nothing but careful as he pushes forward and Vanya huffs out a breath at the tight stretch. It doesn't matter how many times they do this; she is still always thrown by how large Five is, how he always leaves her aching. Her pitched mewls only further urge him on. The spread of her cunt around him is exactly what she needs and she rocks her hips against him, needing more. Once he's good and deep, the grip his other hand has on her wrists tightens.

He watches his cock disappear inside her, waves of arousal pulsing through him, fascinated by the big size of him sinking into the tiny softness of her. 

"Cute," he mumbles, "You're so cute and tiny."

Her whole body shudders beneath him over the praise.

"I'm going to fuck you properly now," he tells her and presses a kiss to her trembling lips.

He sets a rough pace. She cries out when his dick works against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her. Every part of her is tender, every point of contact feels like electricity, she floats somewhere just outside her body tethered only by the cock inside and the words being whispered in her ear. With every thrust, his cock drives in deep, gliding right across that spot along her inner walls that has her seeing stars.

Unbeknownst to them, absorbed in their mutual pleasure, objects in the apartment begin trembling.

Whining and trying to push her hips up into him, the hand holding her wrists gives a warning squeeze, "Harder, Daddy, please…"

Five's thrusts quicken now, almost uneven and jagged. She moans and he pants, removing his hand from pinning her wrists to grasp her hips. Her fingers scrape at his shoulders.

When he sits back on his knees and presses his thumb to her clit, she can feel herself gush with wetness that leaks past his cock onto the bed.

All the lights in the apartment flicker.

" _Vanya_ ," Five says warningly.

"Sorry, Daddy… It-it just feels so good…" she babbles, unable to think straight.

The lights slowly stop flickering but there's still a strange crackle of energy in the air. Several glasses and plates in the kitchen have surely broken now.

Five groans, burying himself deep to the hilt, leaning over from the weight of his pleasure and practically folding Vanya in half with how he pushes her legs against her own torso. She whines at the movement. "You can take it," he murmurs with a kiss to her knee. She nearly combusts, feeling her cunt squeeze down hard before slicking up anew.

Her head rolls from side to side as she's melted completely into a mewling, trembling mess. "You… you take such good care of me," she manages to cry out through heavy breathing.

He makes a strangled noise. She knows he has a praise kink too.

"So close, Daddy…"

"What do you say, baby?" His hand slides between her legs to rub the sensitive bud that cries for attention.

"Please let me come, Daddy. Please, please, I'll be good-"

"Go on, then."

His words undo her, cunt spasming around him. His fingers falter over her clit as his own orgasm crashes over him.

Every light in the apartment flickers once, twice, then they are left bathed in darkness.

Vanya is floating. Trusting in the belief that her daddy will take care of her, she's let go completely. She loves the feeling. The pure relief of being able to collapse into blissful emptiness when she's finally allowed to give up control.

"Vanya, sweetheart," says Five quietly, stroking her face.

The only response he receives is her nuzzling against his palm.

She stays in the warm, floaty place for an indeterminate amount of time, and when she comes to, she's surprised that they're still in complete darkness.

"Five?" she asks groggily.

A hand comes up to cup the side of her neck and she shudders minutely under the warm, grounding touch. He's been beside her this whole time. Cleaned her up, tucked her in, cuddled and kissed her.

"Right here," he answers with a kiss to her jaw, "You were so good."

Warmth blossoms in her chest.

Before Vanya can check in about the lights and any other damage she might've accidentally caused, Five pulls her closer. "Pretty sure you caused a blackout, dear," he chuckles.

She covers her face with her hands, body slowly starting to shake from the force of her embarrassed laughter.

-

When Vanya had first approached Five about some wants she had for the bedroom, he wasn't exactly surprised. He sat and listened to a red-faced Vanya shyly and carefully explain more things she liked a partner to do, and because of her medication she needed rough sex for it to be an enjoyable experience. She told him how there were things she wanted to try but never had a partner before she felt comfortable enough with to ask.

Her need to be told that she was good, that someone was proud of her was so deeply rooted within her. She feared she would never find someone to soothe the ache inside her. Then Five returned, and she knew she'd been waiting for him anyway. She knew his nature would lead him to dominate her in the exact way she wanted and needed.

Truthfully, Five delighted in having permission to be rougher, to let free all his feral desires, with the knowledge that Vanya delighted in it too.

After the times he went a little rougher with her, he marveled at the soft, dazed look on her face. It thrilled him to see his sweet, little Vanya boneless from pleasure and completely reliant on him.

Five doesn't like to think about the time he fucked up, when he was a little too overconfident, when he learned what the term subdrop meant. He doesn't like to remember Vanya's panicked whimpers and sobs. That failure cut him deep.

He had pulled away too suddenly, jumping to the bathroom to get a cloth to wipe them down. When he jumped back to the bedroom, Vanya was curled up and crying. He'd had to coax her back into his arms with soft, soothing words, and even then, it had taken her almost an hour to calm down. She kept asking him through big sobs, if she did a good job, if she was a good girl, then begged him not to leave her. He heaped praise on her until her tears dried and she was dozing against his chest.

It never happened again.

Every time after they play, he holds her close until the dreamy look leaves her face, whispering soothing words. He takes pride in these gentle acts of care, because as sweet as it is to take her apart, putting her back together is even sweeter. _He's_ the one who she trusts to do it for her.

They don't talk about former lovers.

It is an agreement shared over the unspoken notion that they should've been each other's firsts. They are both possessive creatures, and they share a searing ache in knowing that they lost so much time unable to claim that possession.

No matter the type of sex they're having – rough, soft, fast, slow – they both always, always need reassurance.

Vanya has always worried she's too needy, too clingy, but that belief has since been stamped out by the way Five constantly pulls her close. He likes to keep his hands on her. He likes picking her up and having her wrap her legs around his waist. He likes a physical reminder that he's no longer in that barren wasteland, that they're together again.

Their bedroom habits have steadily grown from a little roughness to certain rules and expectations.

For Vanya to let go and have Five take over is more than just her being submissive. It's an exchange of power with someone she trusts and loves. It also soothes something in Five for him to finally take care of her, to express some control.

-

Allison and Luther are back in the city for a month long visit. They mostly live in LA now, to be closer to Claire, but still regularly made trips back to the east coast. On the third night that they're back, Vanya and Five are set to have dinner with them. Just the four of them. A sort of double date, as Klaus so eagerly pointed out.

Five and Vanya had been expected 10 minutes ago yet Vanya, in an uncharacteristic gesture, appears to be taking her time getting ready, parading around the bedroom in her underwear, changing her outfit a few different times, even though it doesn't matter, they're only going to see Luther and Allison.

When Five points out that Allison will surely complain about how late they are, Vanya only retorts by reminding him that he can teleport and time travel.

He shoots her an unimpressed look before grabbing her by the hips and blinking them out of the apartment onto the street.

Vanya sways on her feet, still shaky even after Five has teleported with her plenty of times now. He grips her hips, steadying her with an arrogant grin.

She glares up at him, "I hate when you do that without warning me."

"Well, you know I don't like it when you tease, dear. If you changed your clothes one more time, I was going to bend you over the bed," he counters. He rests a hand on the small of her back to guide her down the street.

They'll have to get a car to make it to the mansion still within a fashionably late window.

"Oh, really?" Her eyes go wide and lustful, "Why don't we go back upstairs and do that instead?"

Five makes a considering noise then shakes his head, "Teases don't get rewarded."

She pouts. It's a vain attempt to get him to change his mind but Five has all of the patience of a glacier. He knows he can hold out longer than Vanya.

Plus the buildup is just as fun as the end result.

Allison greets them with an annoyed look when they finally arrive. It's not very intimidating, with Luther beaming beside her. She just sighs and throws her hands up in the air.

But her exasperation recedes when Vanya goes in for a hug. It's been about six months since all the Hargreeves were in the same city. She's missed her sister and is relieved to see that Vanya has missed her too.

Dinner is an unexpectedly pleasant affair. Luther made almost the entire meal, and he's eager to show off his new cooking skills. He talks about different cooking techniques he's been trying while Allison looks on with unabashed fondness.

Eventually when it looks like Luther will not be shutting up about the precise way that he caramelized the onions, Allison cuts in to talk about this miniseries she's hoping to star in.

All the while throughout the meal Five rests his hand on Vanya's knee, slowly raising it higher and higher up her thigh. The touches causing little sparks of desire to shoot all over her body. She's not even wearing anything remotely sexy; only a pair of dark jeans and a purple sweater with a cross back cutout that Allison bought her.

Vanya tries to maintain nonchalance but as Five's touches grow bolder so does her blush.

Five is wholly unaffected, talking with Luther like normal. He brings his fingers up to the seam of her pants, slowly teasing along the zipper until he pops open the button on her jeans.

Allison quirks an eyebrow at her when she nearly knocks over her glass of wine.

Five hides a smirk behind a bite of his dinner roll.

His thumb lazily grazes her navel. Vanya takes a deep breath, turning to glare at Five. She squirms a little, indecisive over whether she wants him to go further or stop altogether.

Luther and Allison are speaking quietly to each other so Vanya finds the boldness to bring her own hand down to spur Five's to do something, anything. When her pointer finger grazes his thumb though, he swats it away.

Glancing over at their siblings, satisfied that they're distracted, he leans into her ear to whisper, "Behave."

Suddenly he slides his thumb down her jeans, pass her underwear, and circles her clit a few times.

Vanya struggles to hold back a yelp. Allison shoots a glance her way, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Luther, Five, how about you guys clear the table so we can have the dessert?" Allison says sweetly to the two men.

Luther perks up, "Of course. We made a tiramisu! It's my fourth attempt but I really think it came out well this time."

Allison's placating smile becomes genuine at his words.

Luther begins clearing the table right away, but Five stays seated for a moment longer. His thumb circles Vanya’s clit once more before abruptly pulling away. He stands up and swipes his thumb across his own bottom lip in consideration. Vanya's face burns even brighter.

Allison and Five share a look.

"I'm sure you'd like some coffee too, Five," she adds.

"I'm sure I would," he says to her before turning to Vanya and pressing a kiss to her temple, "Be patient."

Five takes a few plates off the table then teleports to the kitchen.

There's an awkward silence for a few moments between the sisters before Allison starts chuckling, leading Vanya to let out a startled laugh herself.

"I don't even wanna know what you two were doing under this table," Allison says with a smirk. Vanya covers her eyes with her hand, grimacing.

Allison is not deterred by her embarrassment, "But I gotta say; love is a good look on you."

At this, Vanya fully laughs. She shakes her head and takes another sip of her wine.

"You and Five are happy, right?" Allison's face is now achingly sincere.

Vanya smiles, blush returning for a different reason. Affection and attention from her sister is still new that she doesn't know exactly what to do with it, how to react to it. It always warms her heart though.

"Yeah, we're happy."

"I'm glad."

"Love's a good look on you too."

The two women share a grateful smile.

Desperate to shift the conversation, Vanya asks, "Now, how's Claire doing with the recorder?"

Allison, although relieved at the change in topic, makes a face. "It's… something."

Later that night when Five and Vanya get home, he gives her an appraising look before backing her up against the wall. He slides his leg between her thighs and smirks at the little moan she gives.

"Daddy," Vanya whines, "I behaved at dinner, didn't I?"

He doesn't look so convinced, "Hmm, but you didn't earlier. You teased."

She pouts, "I-"

He presses his thumb to her mouth, surely shutting her up. "Were you riling me up on purpose earlier?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girls don't do that. I think you need to be punished, sweetheart."

Vanya tries to hide her excited smile.

Taking her by the back of the neck, Five steers them to the bedroom.

In the doorway, he stops and turns to her. He asks, his voice suddenly very soft, "Safe word?"

"Marshmallow," she confirms, desire prickling under her skin.

Five nods before slipping back into his role.

Vanya's voice takes on a breathy pitch, "Please, Daddy, I'm sorry."

Despite most of the blood in his body quickly racing south, he leads her towards the bed. "You're not sorry. Yet. I'll let you know when you're sorry."

Once Five's sitting down, he tilts his head expectantly. Vanya crawls onto the bed and lays across his lap, his clothed erection rubbing against her. She lifts her ass into the air a little and he pulls both her jeans and underwear down and off with careful precision.

He brings his hand up and smacks down on her left cheek, not too hard, testing to see how she wants it. The groan that comes out of Vanya's mouth is loud and it spurs Five on to spank her other ass cheek. "Oh, Daddy!" she yelps in pleasure.

The third hit comes a bit harder and he can feel the slickness leaking from between her thighs.

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I promise I'll be good…" Vanya cries.

Five holds off for a minute, gently rubbing her growing pink ass. She tries to squirm against him, hopelessly hoping for some friction.

"Hold still," he warns as he pinches the skin on her left cheek and her breath hitches.

"But I want your cock. Please, Daddy, I need it…"

"Well, you won't get it, little one. You're being punished, remember?"

The next spank is a little harder and Vanya's voice jumps an octave. "Daddy!"

Five rains a few similarly firm hits across her bottom, alternating cheeks before striking the same one twice in a row. Vanya's oohs and cries of pleasure sing in his ears, his cock twitching with each hit.

Vanya is pressing her thighs together. Her whole body is tense, and Five wants to keep hitting her. His whole body is surging with energy.

When her ass is starting to go from pink to red, Five stops, laying his hand across the hot skin. "Did you learn?" he asks.

"Yes Daddy, yes..."

"Good. You took that so well. Such a sweet, strong girl."

Minding the tender skin, Five maneuvers Vanya to cradle her against his chest. He rocks her a little, rubs their noses together, breathing in her soft, little cries. The sight of her tears doesn't completely disarm him. It's not his favorite sight but he knows for Vanya that this is a catharsis.

Carefully, he places her onto the bed. Ducking his head down to the apex of her thighs, he marvels at just how wet she is, practically leaking onto the covers. He breathes her in, bathes in her heat. Lowers his head and sweeps his tongue over her, parting her labia to tease her clit and taste the wet, scorching center of her cunt. He eats her out with the ferocity of a man starved as she's reduced to breathless cries above him.

There's a painful grip to his hair as his tongue connects with the bundle of nerves inside her. Incentivized by her pleased noises, he brings his fingers back to her clit, squeezing it just this shy of painful.

"Daddy, Daddy, it feels so good, you're so good, the best I've ever…" she babbles senselessly, writhing on the bed.

Between the angle of his tongue inside her and the pressure on her clit, Vanya comes with a high pitched moan. Five licks up her slick until she squirms, sensitive to the touch.

When he pulls himself up, his breath catches a little at the sight of Vanya, utterly wrecked, sweat beading on her forehead and a rosy flush enveloping her cheeks, extending down her throat. She's beautiful.

She licks her lips, eyes glazed, "Are you still…?" She gestures to his groin.

Shaking his head, he laughs, "No need."

It might be pathetic but he'd already come in his pants just from her moans and whimpers. Although, he'd had to squash down the thought of burying his cock in the warmed skin of her ass. Maybe another time, but not tonight.

Vanya is lost in a sea of endorphins so he helps her with removing her sweater and bra. He settles her into bed. She lies on her side, gazing up at him hazily. He rids himself of his own clothes then slides into bed beside her, gently pulling her until she's lying on her front against his chest.

Five begins stroking her hair, dragging his nails across her scalp.

Eventually Vanya shifts a little, turning her head to peer up at him. "Thank you. I feel like you indulge me too much."

"It's not an indulgence if I enjoy it too, dear," he reassures her with a smirk.

-

It's been a hard day for Vanya.

A rehearsal that gone on too long with multiple interruptions, she'd lost a kid she tutored to debate team, and then her training session with Diego and Five had ended with her throwing Diego against the wall. To say she was feeling burnt out was an understatement

When she finally exits the bathroom after a long, hot shower, Five isn't surprised that she comes right to crawl into his lap. She's all pink and clean, dressed only in one of his button-downs that hangs on her like a dress. An urge to mark her up and make her sweat nearly claims him, but he abstains once he sees the bone deep weariness within her at the moment.

As she nuzzles under his chin, he plays with her damp hair. He kisses the crown of her head, breathing in the lavender scent of her shampoo.

"Can you do something for me?" she asks hesitantly.

There is a sharp stab in Five's gut at the way she asks because he never wants Vanya to feel like she can't ask for whatever she needs, especially from him. She should know by now that he would give her anything, do anything for her, without hesitation, without thought. She's the moral code he lives by.

"Anything," he breathes.

Vanya turns her face into his neck, hiding somewhat, unsure of how to phrase what she wants from him. Ultimately, she just wants to be close to Five. She wants the feel of his skin on hers always, she wants his taste to be stuck in her mouth. Sometimes she thinks she wants them to blend into one being.

Right now, more than anything she wants to not be reminded of her failures. She wants comfort. She wants to simply feel and not think. Not talk or cry or scream, like those first few weeks after averting the apocalypse when she could barely contain her rage and sorrow. The only thing to soothe her had been Five's unwavering belief in her and his steady touch.

"Can you…" she swallows, "Can you put your thumb in my mouth, please?"

He raises his eyebrows, a little surprised. It's such a sweet, small request, but Vanya still glances up at him with worry.

Five strokes the side of her face, relishing in the pink flush of her cheeks. He runs his thumb over the seam of her lips until they part. Keeping eye contact with her, he sticks his thumb into her waiting mouth.

He's mesmerized by the way her eyes flutter shut with a happy sigh. She closes her lips around his thumb and sucks. Five makes a low, pleased noise, and runs the pad of his thumb along the crease of her tongue.

The gentle weight on Vanya's tongue is so welcome and so perfect, she has to bite back a moan that tries to slip past her lips. It's exactly what she needed.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Take what you need," he murmurs as he slides his other hand down to splay his fingers over the small of her back. A possessive gesture that makes a shiver run through her body.

They sit like that for a while, not moving, just enjoying each other's company and the heat of their bodies pressed close together. It feels so tender and intimate, as it always does when Vanya needs Five to take over.

She's unsure of how much time passes but at one point she begins to fidget in his lap and moves her head forward a little to take his thumb in deeper. Five presses the pad of his thumb down on her tongue to halt her movements. When he peers down at her, he's warmed by the dreamy look on her face. She's not reached subspace yet but it's a near thing.

Slowly, gently, he begins to pull his thumb out of her mouth. Vanya whines, pouting, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes. He reassures her with a kiss to her forehead then her cheek and lastly her lips, sliding his tongue in to feast on hers. She fidgets more insistently in his lap, her little ass wriggling against his growing erection.

Withdrawing from her lips, he strokes a hand through her hair before cupping her face in his palms. "My brave girl," he says softly.

She whimpers again, forlornly this time. He frowns, "No? Not brave?" He disagrees vehemently. Vanya is probably the bravest and strongest among them, but he also knows Vanya has already fallen into a deep headspace so he must tread carefully. She shakes her head, eyes glittering with tears.

It's reached the point where forming words for Vanya is a little difficult. Five will have to follow mostly nonverbal cues now. He maybe misunderstood just how stressful today had been for her if she's truly feeling this low.

He sighs, "Well, Daddy thinks you're very brave."

Her bottom lip quivers.

"I'm going to take you to bed, sweetheart, and show you just how special you are to me."

She nods, pressing even closer to him just as he jumps them into the bedroom.

A soft, little "Daddy" falls from her mouth as she blinks up at him.

Five barely holds back his groan. She's just _so sweet_ like this. "Gonna take care of my good girl. You've had such a long day and you deserve something nice," he croons in her ear, before nipping her earlobe.

He spreads her out on the bed as gracefully as he can with raging arousal coursing through him. Nearly ripping the buttons off his own shirt in order to get her undressed, he runs his fingers from her collarbones down to her pink, little nipples. Vanya's drawn her own thumb into her mouth, the soft suckling noises driving him mad.

When did she develop such an oral fixation?

But Five's mind suddenly flashes back to the week prior when halfway through watching a movie Vanya had sunk down to floor. He'd been about to ask her why when she simply unbuckled his belt and pulled his dick out so she could get her mouth wrapped around it. The whole time she'd stared up at him as she sucked and gagged on him, spit dribbling from her mouth to her chin. She'd gone nearly cross-eyed trying to capture his entire length in her tiny mouth, so she'd had to resort to wrapping her little hands around the rest of him. When he came down her throat, he watched in fascination as she licked her lips trying to catch every last bit.

He needed to pay more attention to that growing habit of hers.

Now he has her splayed out naked and keening before him. Tonight he will be a little softer with her. Vanya wants reassurance and safety, and it is his duty to give it to her. She's only asked for the comfort of his touch so far and she's already halfway to subspace.

Five kisses between her breasts and down her belly, savoring the little moans she makes. His hands slide down to caress her hips before he lifts them up. Gently, he rests his mouth against her pretty little pussy. Already she's soaking wet, her lips slick with desire. He glances up to see that she's pulled her own thumb away from her mouth and is panting in anticipation.

He licks her all the way from her opening to her clit causing her to jerk forward before he begins fucking her with his tongue. He barely gets started before Vanya is tugging on his hair, not in the encouraging way she usually does, but hesitant and shy. He kisses her the hood of her clit one last time then raises his head.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asks, right hand reaching up to palm her breast and roll her nipple between his fingers.

She squirms and blushes, "Inside."

"You want Daddy's cock?"

She nods, reaching her hands out to draw him closer. He kisses her deep and languidly, draws her tongue along his to tease and caress. Vanya sighs lightly into his mouth. When they separate, he nips her lower lip, just to see his girl smile.

With one last kiss he adjusts himself on top of her, sliding his cock against her folds before pushing the swollen head to her opening. She makes a happy, eager sound, and presses messy, sloppy kisses across his face wherever she can reach.

"You're my good little girl, aren't you? Brave and sweet and so pretty," Five says as he pushes inside of her in one smooth thrust. She yelps, curling a hand around his bicep for purchase, and he groans in encouragement as he starts fucking her in earnest.

Vanya melts into the sensations, perfectly happy to give in and let him do whatever he wants to her. She feels blissfully unaware of everything but her Daddy taking care of her, body heavy and tired, and mind in the most peaceful place it's ever been.

"You're taking Daddy's cock so well. I'm so proud of you," croons Five above her.

The praise making her too overwhelmed, she can only let out little hiccupping cries.

He's pushing deep inside her at a slow, tantalizing pace. Staring up at him all starry-eyed, she tugs his hand upward so she can suck on his thumb again. Her little mouth closes around the digit with a moan.

"Such a good girl. I love you _so much_."

Her cunt flutters around him, slicking up even more, and she sucks his thumb a little harder at that.

"My precious, little Vanya."

She actually squeaks. Her eyes have glazed over now and she's only moving by the force of his thrusts.

He pops his thumb out of her mouth.

"P-please..." she cries out, thighs trembling and the muscles in her belly going tight.

"I know, little one, I know,” he croons, kissing the side of her face.

She wails when he makes her come, clenching down so tight on him, he feels even bigger inside her. Once she's finished, he pounds her into their mattress, hands gripping her hips tightly. When he comes, he slots his mouth over hers in a sloppy, heated kiss.

When Five's cleaned them both up and he's pulled Vanya to nuzzle into his chest, halfway to sleep already, she gradually takes his hand again. Still a little dazed, she kisses along his knuckles then his palm before taking his thumb back into her mouth.

His heart constricts. He doesn't quite understand why Vanya needs this tonight but if it brings her comfort, he will provide it.

Five strokes her hair with his other hand and listens to her breathing even out.

In the morning, Vanya wakes first, entangled completely with Five. His thumb had fallen out of her mouth some point during the night but his hand still stayed resting on her throat. She blushes a little at the possessive display. While they are very much wrapped around each other, Vanya still moves closer, content to cuddle until Five wakes up.

She knows he's awake when the hand on her throat twitches then squeezes a little. He kisses the top of her head just as he releases his hold.

Five's lips brush against the shell of her ear, "How are you feeling, Seven?"

Sometimes he uses her number to ground her, to ground himself, to remind them both how they were first connected to each other and where they've ended up.

"Better," she whispers. _Whole. Safe._

"Good."

He kisses her forehead. She burrows further into his chest. They still have a little time before either has to get out of bed and face the day.

-

When Vanya casually brings up incorporating some choking into their play, Five nearly chokes on his coffee.

She looks at him patiently, sipping her own coffee.

He coughs and sets his mug down.

"Technically," he starts and her lips quirk, "it would be strangling. Choking is when air flow is blocked by food or a foreign object. It's an internal event. Strangulation is when air flow is reduced by intentional external compression on the neck."

By the time Five has finished his spiel, Vanya has set her own mug down, giving him a deadpan look.

"Okay. I want you to strangle me," she corrects.

They look at each other, each wearing matching smirks.

Vanya bats her eyes a little, "Please, Daddy."

She can hear his heart stutter and she knows she has him.

He groans, leaning across the small table to grip her chin in his hand. He kisses her hard and deep, like he wants to swallow her whole and keep her all to himself.

When they separate, Vanya is left panting, cheeks red and chest a little wheezy with exertion.

"We'll have to work on hand signals," he tells her seriously.

She nods, "Uh huh. I trust you."

No matter how many times Vanya says it, it sends a rush of affection through him. She trusts him. She trusts him. She loves him. Despite all his previous failures.

Five clears his throat and stands up. "We'll finish discussing this later."

"That we will," she smirks, taking a long sip of her coffee.

It takes time and a lot of talking before they attempt any asphyxiation.

Soon it becomes something Vanya begs for nearly every time they play. Five jokes about buying her a collar and leash, and from the way her eyes flash with desire he's starting to seriously consider it.

He's spent the night teasing her, driving her to overstimulation. Fucking her with his tongue and his fingers but denying her his cock.

Vanya whines, a bratty sound that escapes her lips without thinking, mostly because she's truly been reduced to a writhing mess and it's all Five's doing. He has age and a sniper's patience on his side here. Because no matter how tempted he is by her, he's more interested in seeing how many orgasms he can wring out of her.

"Please, please, please," Vanya's voice pitches high and is just on the edge of breathlessness.

It strokes every part of his ego. He knows he's going to break her in the sweetest way possible.

She comes again hard, shuddering and shaking and screaming Five's name. Her limbs have gone stiff and she can feel wetness gush into his willing mouth. She isn't sure how long she stays lit up from the inside before slacking limply into the bed, nothing but shuddering flesh and willing bone.

He decides to take pity on her, pulling her into his lap and guiding her down onto his throbbing cock. When he finally slides into her molten heat, he revels in the sigh of relief she lets out.

She's pulled taut above him, as he uses her body the way he likes, fucking her harshly. One hand is guiding her hips up and down and another rests along her collarbone until her own hand, so small compared to his own, tugs it up to encircle her throat.

"Okay?" he pants.

"Yes, Daddy," she whines, clutching the fingers wrapped around her neck.

So Five starts squeezing, applying enough pressure that has Vanya gasping, air flow obstructed and insufficient.

She mewls as he squeezes her throat a little tighter, the lack of oxygen causing black spots to dance across her vision. Between the strangling and the rough rhythm of Five's cock, her mind floats to that far off place where everything's warm and nothing can hurt her. Only aware of the pleasure she's being provided, that she's taking so well. He croons out praise that starts out sweet but becomes filthier by the second.

"So good, Seven, you're so good," he praises her, eyes alight with adoration.

Vanya comes just like that, with Five's hand around her throat, face and chest red from the brutality, clit untouched. She's completely overwhelmed by her orgasm, muscles trembling and every single nerve in her body screaming from overstimulation. She simultaneously wants it to stop and never end. He follows right after, pumping up into her like his life depends on it, pulling his own pleasure out of her slacken body.

The last thing she feels is the stickiness rolling down her thighs as she collapses into a boneless heap into Five’s arms, like a puppet whose strings have been cut. Unable to move, she succumbs to the blissful emptiness as she trusts Five to take care of her until she is able to come back to reality. For now she just wants to enjoy floating, filled with happiness that she's been good and would be able to move on from the anxieties of the day.

This time, the aftercare is particularly gentle and soft. The pressure of Five's arms around her feels like safety, so before Vanya can help it, she cries, overwhelmed by the care she's receiving. She cries because she really has been good, and this is just hers, and Five is here, and he's crying a little too.

His tears mingle with hers as he kisses her deeply and reverently. She pulls back just enough to press any number of smaller, but no less affectionate kisses about his face, from eyelids to the hinge of his jaw.

"I love you so much," she whispers into his skin.

The arms around her tighten, the hold is crushing for a moment but it's eased by a kiss to her temple.

Vanya falls asleep to the feeling of Five stroking her jaw and his lips pressed to her cheekbone, warm and cherished.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot and honestly some parts are really personal to me
> 
> thank you all for reading
> 
> fiveya week is only a few days away!!!


End file.
